Second Time Around: Zutara Week 2010
by xyzisme
Summary: Well, you know the drill. A mix of fluff, angst and delicious smut. Most are K  rated, full warning will be given for T-rated drabbles to come. Collaborated with the wonderful wondering-wandering on dA.
1. family

**Zutara Week 2010**

**Here we are again, and it's my second time participating! Not much to say, just a note that the words in bold in each piece are the definition of the prompt that I chose. :)**

**

* * *

**

**A bunch of people who hate each other and eat dinner together**, was Zuko's _oh-so-witty_ definition of family. She couldn't blame him for it, growing up the way he had. With Ozai almost never present, and only correcting Zuko's manners or posture when he was, and Azula trying her best to show off to Ozai and 'accidentally' injure Zuko in the process, he hadn't had the best role models. Ursa had, after all, left when he was at a young age.

Yet growing up in the Water Tribe, as she had, even without a mother there was Gran-Gran or one of the ladies in the tribe. Dinner was a chaotic meal full of laughter, as Sokka tried to eat as much as he possibly could, and Gran-Gran maintained some form of order. Even with the Gaang, the antics of Toph and Sokka, and Aang's cheerful laughter caused even Momo and Appa to be part of the family that had been created.

Katara tried to create whatever family she could, after hers was ripped apart by the Fire Nation, and when Zuko took Gran-Gran from her arms it only fulfilled her expectations about the destructive nature of his country. Her feelings about him, too, were resolved to remain those of the strongest hate. While she prepared the meals (in her mind food and family were inextricably connected) for her Gaang, thoughts of the prince, especially after the necklace incident, could not be restrained.

She had been terrified when she was captured by him and the pirates, convinced that this would be her dishonor and picturing dark visions of the ordeal she would undergo. And despite the fact that he had her most precious objects, her perceptions about him were challenged as she met his uncle, and nothing happened to her besides mild discomfort from being tied to a tree.

In Ba Sing Se, she had been almost ready to include him in her family, especially after she had seen the vulnerable boy hiding behind the prince's exterior. Flashes of his warm, rough skin and the trust in his eyes as they closed when her hand was on his scar. She sensed she was the first to touch it, which made his betrayal even more terrible.

She told herself that she was angry, that it was his nation's fault, and she merely regretted the loss of a chance at a new, powerful ally. What she didn't admit even to herself was that she had been heartbroken. It only made her vitriol more harsh towards him when he came begging for forgiveness. Leaving her father behind in the Fire Nation at the mercy of his father didn't sooth her wrath.

Despite the way in which she had readily admitted Teo, Pipsqueak, Duke, and Haru to their family, it is impossible to do the same for _him_. He has never been a friend, and though he is not entirely an enemy, she convinces herself that they are in danger from him. As everyone accepts him, she remains stubbornly aloof, and ignores that he aided the return of her father and Suki.

She ignores his efforts to win her over, and remains brusque and outright hostile with him, pointedly avoiding serving him at meals, even earning the disapproval of Aang. The day they leave the Western Air Temple, she is convinced afresh that their ordeal is his fault. When they find a new camping area, Katara is weary at facing the thought of cooking a meal from scratch for the five of them (she studiously does not include Zuko).

When a pile of nuts, berries, leaves, fruits and meat that will provide a sumptuous meal for all of them is found outside her tent, she goes to thank Aang. He denies it, and she doubtfully asks Toph and Sokka. Even Suki shows no knowledge of the gift, and she finally realizes that is has been Zuko who has found the ingredients.

She struggles with her conscience, and that night, much to his surprise, she places a bowl full of food in from of Zuko. After all, it is only with his help that there is a meal for all six of them.

It was the start of his admittance into her family.

* * *

**Be prepared for the rest! :) ALERT AND REVIEW!**

**EDIT: FORGOT TO MENTION wondering-wandering collaborated with me on these. :(  
**


	2. change

**Zutara Week 2010**

**:)**

**

* * *

**

Zuko gagged. "This has to be some kind of untraceable poison," he said, as he awoke from the faint induced by the odor. "This is worse than...stewed sea prunes!"

Katara giggled, amused at the emergence of his rare but sharp sense of humor. "I'm glad you're enjoying the war zone."

Zuko was serious now. "I've undertaken the mission, so I have to complete it. It is of vital importance to the world's well-being."

"Don't be pompous, Zuko." Katara crushed his bubbling up of nationalism. Recognizing the seriousness of the occasion, she then continued in a more subdued tone. "I do think you have to take on this responsibility though, otherwise what with all your other work, you will never have a chance to value personal relationships." What with his other personal relationships being with Ozai, Azula, and the still-missing Ursa, she knew the importance of this moment for him.

His previous attempts at the mission had resulted in failure, and he pondered on the best way to ensure the success of it this time. "I think I need the proper equipment," he suggested.

"Everything you need is right here," Katara replied, confusedly pointing at the table in front of them.

When he returned with a gas mask, she couldn't restrain herself. Bursting into peals of laughter, she watched Zuko's attempts with fascination. He seemed to be slipping back into military mode, moving with the precision and speed that characterized him. Without the smell to cripple him, he was able to finish this time.

Her look of mock-anger as he turned back to her dissolved at his expression of eager triumph. The sight of their now-giggling child in his arms, now with a freshly-changed diaper, was enough to melt her, and she moved to him and gave him a tender kiss.

"Just change his diapers without the gas mask next time, Zuko."

* * *

**ALERT AND REVIEW!**

**wondering-wandering collaborated with me on these. :)**

**to remove and replace the covering or coverings of: to change a bed; to change a baby.**


	3. pain

**Zutara Week 2010**

**Onward!**

**

* * *

**

It was a date that required careful preparation. Indeed, Zuko almost ran all of us off our feet in his haste to prepare. With the consequence that we were too busy, and none of us thought about asking Katara. Perhaps a mistake, but then hindsight is always perfect.

For Zuko, everything had to be just right. At least twice he sent Sokka back to the kitchen, telling him that "This wasn't how those sea prunes that I had tasted!" Sokka's dark mumblings about the sad demise of his brother-in-law were often joined by Toph's groans about how Zuko would find himself buried under layers of rock someday (Toph was in charge of the sculpture - goodness knows how much Zuko had to bribe her to make her take the job). It got to the point where they began to concoct elaborate plans to end Zuko's life, and the "torture" they were undergoing.

Aang usually ignored them (sensibly) when they got to this point. Even with his eternal positivity, he knew that trying to reason with them was futile, and instead continued practicing the letters he would spell out in the sky, so that Zuko would not at least fault him for his dedication. Me? I was stuck with calming Sokka down, while trying to control Ty Lee's antics when the Kyoshi Warriors practiced the dance I had rashly offered to let them perform.

Uncle Iroh was, of course, thrilled. His enthusiasm (almost) exceeded Zuko's, and when he was not practicing the Tsungi Horn, he was supervising the rest of the meal that had been prepared. Of course, even amid all the hullabaloo, he still found the time to have his tea and Pai Sho. I usually accompanied him during tea, even managing to drag Sokka along once in a while. I enjoyed the discussions with Uncle, and I thought Sokka would benefit from the calming effects of chamomile tea.

Zuko reminded me very much of what the Earth Kingdom called 'Bridezillas' - future brides so anxious on getting every detail of their nuptials right that they drove everyone around them crazy. Except, of course, that he was already married to Katara, and it had been his advisors who were the 'Bridezillas' at that point. I certainly hoped that my upcoming ceremony with Sokka would be simpler.

When he was not supervising the creation of Katara's favorite Water Tribe delicacies (and a certain Fire Nation dish known as chocolate), or checking the sculptures and grounds Toph was creating, or attending rehearsals of our Kyoshi performance, or making sure Aang spelt the letters distinctly and clearly, he had a small job known as running his nation. Of course, he also had to constantly reject the song choices that Iroh proposed - "No, I don't think that 'The Girls of Ba Sing Se' is appropriate".

I could certainly spot the growing dark circles underneath his eyes, and Katara grew worried. Not knowing of the surprise anniversary party that was being planned, she gently scolded Zuko about letting work take over his life, and even dragged him away when she saw him approaching what she thought was his new study (to the relief of all fellow-organizers). Of course, the study was just an entrance to the future grounds of the party.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief when the day finally arrived. Katara was surprised to see the delicacies at dinner, but made no comment. Zuko looked somewhat happy for the first time in weeks. Both of them disappeared after dinner - I had to drag Sokka away to prevent him from following them - and the rest of us hurried to make preparations.

When Zuko led Katara through his new study to the grounds of the party, which were completely dark before she walked in, I saw them dimly illuminated by the light shining through from the study. In the instant before the lanterns were lit deftly by Iroh and everyone jumped up yelling, "Surprise!"; I could see the faint flushing glow on Katara's face, and a new ring on her hand.

She gasped as she looked out on the garden. Toph had done a good job. Apart from artful sculptures placed at intervals, a small garden had been formed with a pond in the middle. Lanterns floated on the pond and hung throughout the garden, lighting up the faces of Katara's family and friends. Hakoda, GranGran and GranPakku had especially been brought over as a surprise. Even Mai was there, finally having put her grudge behind her. Uncle's Tsungi Horn played gently in the background, and it was truly a magical scene.

"If you do this for our first anniversary, you are sooo getting lucky," I whispered to Sokka, causing him to turn a bright red. The evening was about to proceed, when a sudden silence fell upon everyone, perhaps caused by the extremely confused look on Katara's face. Though she turned and gave Zuko a resounding kiss, she asked him, in a whisper that (unfortunately) carried, "This is amazing, Zuko, but what is all of it for?"

Nothing was said, and she looked around in bewilderment. Until she spotted Aang's letters of congratulation in the sky, and her mouth fell open. The look on Zuko's face was priceless, as she stuttered. "Oh."

* * *

**ALERT AND REVIEW!**

**wondering-wandering collaborated with me on these. :)**

**pains: laborious or careful efforts; assiduous care: Great pains**


	4. date

**Zutara Week 2010**

**This is my least favorite, but I didn't have much inspiration for this prompt. **

**WARNING: THIS IS T-RATED. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE!**

**WARNING.  
**

**

* * *

**

Every significant occasion was locked into Katara's mind. It was like she was some kind of calendar, with reminders of special moments. When Sokka had told him that, Zuko had thought he was being sexist. If Katara or Suki or even Toph had been in earshot he would have received some kind of punishment.

Nevertheless, this was Sokka's advice, "Zuko, listen. Women are not just crazy, they are inbuilt to know when you should be doing something for them. And I'm not just talking about normal chats, I'm talking about dinner, performances, the works. Take her to the Ember Island players if you even suspect that this was the first time you...erm, talked about dating or something. And if it's the first time you did something important, like met, then you are DEAD if you don't do something really special."

"Sokka, the first time I met Katara, not only did I threaten to burn down her village, I snatched her grandmother away and said I would kill her if Katara didn't give me the only hope her world had left."

"Yeah, you were kind of a jerk. How did she ever agree to date you?"

Zuko declined to mention that the first time Katara and Zuko had been 'together' was when they had both been drunk on sake and finally able to act on their long-repressed feelings. He also failed to mention that he had planned the occasion, and the only reason he was able to remember both their first date and their first time was because they were the same day.

Katara's breath hitched as Zuko's tongue touched her lips, and she opened her mouth. But it only served to deepen the emptiness, the ache that she felt growing below her stomach. She felt something pressing against her inner thigh, and as Zuko ran his hands up and down her side, she shivered in pleasure. Anxious to return the favor, she tentatively reached down, but Zuko gasped, only telling her that it was too soon.

He was dragged back from the memories by Sokka's voice, which could be either a blessing or a curse. In this case, as he was with Sokka and not Katara, it was definitely a blessing. "Anyway, Zuko, DO NOT ever risk the anger of an angry girl by forgetting some day important to her."

Zuko nodded, eager to escape Sokka so he could get back to Katara and follow the directions his thoughts were taking, involving tying Katara to various kinds of things (mostly beds).

And that was why Sokka found himself running for his life, when, (a year and a half later) after Zuko made elaborate preparations for his wedding anniversary with Katara, she forgot.

* * *

**ALERT AND REVIEW!**

**wondering-wandering collaborated with me on these. :)**

**You know the definition of date.  
**


	5. harmony

**Zutara Week 2010**

**I know no one will have done this for the prompt, and I enjoyed this. Very much****.  
**

**

* * *

**

"You have to be completely delusional. How could you even believe, in any way, shape or form, that Harry and Hermione should be together? It's like saying...it's like saying me and Aang should be together!" Katara fumed.

"I know, but I mean they're good friends, there's some kind of chemistry between them. Harry is brave, and Hermione is smart, and they make a good team. I mean, they hugged in the first book!" Zuko responded. He wasn't too enthusiastic about the 'Har-mony' ship, but he did enjoy the way that Katara's hair slipped out of it's braid and her face reddened as she argued passionately. They had been childhood friends (and something more?) but were ripped apart by the accident that gave Zuko his scar. Fortunately, a reunion in college had been enough to kindle the spark that had hung between them. He wasn't foolish enough to outright provoke Katara, but unimportant arguments like these were ones he enjoyed sparring with her on.

"BUT AAAAAAAANG?" Katara was getting flustered. Her face grew redder under her mocha skin, and so much hair was out of her braid that there didn't seem much point in having one. Zuko couldn't resist the temptation and pulled her down to the couch next to him.

He began to fiddle with her hair as she faced him, continuing her argument. "I mean, Hermione likes Harry, but she mothers him! A little mothering is fine in a relationship, but she just doesn't see him that way. With no parent-figures of his own, obviously he needs some kind of help from her. But a relationship between both of them would be...sick. And wrong."

Zuko was far too distracted from the argument by this point. Mostly by the way Katara's lips moved as she spoke. And the way she chewed on her lip when agitated. And the smooth feel of her hair - now out of the braid thanks to his administrations, with a waft of some fresh smell from it. And the snug way her soft blue t-shirt fit against her body. Especially certain parts of her body. He made some mumbling non-committal reply to her statement.

"I mean, it's such a contradiction with the name! There is no actual romantic harmony between them," she continued.

Zuko was fed up with the argument at this point, mostly because it was distracting him from more important things. Like Katara. "All right, all right, Ron and Hermione are perfect for each other."

"I wonder what that ship is called. Heron? Romione?" she pondered.

At this point, Zuko took matters into his own hands, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. True harmony was relative after all, and he was happy with what he had.

* * *

**ALERT AND REVIEW!**

**wondering-wandering collaborated with me on these. :)**

**No shipping-bashing intended! **

**Harmony: In the Harry Potter fanfiction world, another name for the Harry/Hermione ship. Btw, I am totally Ron-Hermione.  
**


	6. au

**Zutara Week 2010**

**I thought I wouldn't do AU, but here it is!****  
**

**

* * *

**

Despite sanding around for ages, not one of them is even stopping to look at me. The normal Katara wouldn't have cared, and would have been used to it. After all, I'm the tomboy, so involved in my swimming team that nothing is more important than the timing of my latest lap. But, I've been beginning to wonder whether I've missed out.

I don't want to be the same person in high school, so absorbed in my girlfriends that I forget about boys completely. I've seen all the romantic movies, and I'm into shojo manga - the idea of love has always been magical, wonderful...and foreign to me. I thought once I entered high school, I would automatically meet that one special person. But nothing's happened so far. So, with this girly makeover (that Sokka assured me was nice), I'm ready to make my true high school debut!

Standing in the mall waiting for someone to approach may not be the best idea, but it's all I have. But so far, many guys have passed by - tall, short, fat, thin, ugly, cute, handsome, pretty - but not one has given me a second glance. At this point, my mind was distracted by a guy telling his friend how good he (his friend) was at knowing girls. His friend, whose black hair was the only part of him I could see was dressed well. I bet he had no trouble finding girls.

Curious to see his face, I involuntarily followed, but my new heels got the best of me. Tumbling over as one heel flew somewhere into the uncaring crowd, trying to scramble to my feet in one heel without flashing the world, I didn't notice the shoe being offered to me until it was literally under my nose.

"Thanks!" I smiled, before my smile froze into disbelief. It was the guy! And he was even better looking in person. The scar covering his left eye only made his appeal more ruggedly handsome. "Wow, you really do look good."

"Excuse me?" His slightly raspy voice was brilliant too. Crap, did I just say that aloud? I beat a quick retreat, pausing only long enough to grab my shoe.  


* * *

"You need a coach." Toph was blunt as usual, but I knew the appeal her milky skin and short-cropped hair had for guys. I mean, she was going out with Aang! Although admittedly not the most masculine guy in our year, Toph made up for him, and they were blissfully happy.  


* * *

Almost falling on the guy (I still didn't know his name) as I chased him down the stairs, I finally caught up. "I'm a freshman here, and my name is Katara! Will you coach me in how to be more attractive? I want to know what guys like, and I want to fall in love!" I all but yelled.

Eventually (i.e. after days of persuasion), he agreed. It was only the beginning of the adventure! Meeting his sister Azula, and his friends Jet and Haru, and introducing him to Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, Toph and Aang meant that my high school debut was about to commence!

* * *

**ALERT AND REVIEW!**

**wondering-wandering collaborated with me on these. :)**

**No definition explanation needed.**

**The series that this is based on is made painfully obvious.****  
**


	7. storm

**Zutara Week 2010**

**The definitions before each section are all different meanings of the prompt

* * *

**_**a heavy or sudden volley or discharge: a storm of criticism; a storm of bullets**_

The easy part was falling in love - all it seemed to be was finally paying attention to little flirtations that had always existed. Suddenly they found themselves blushing at seemingly innocent moments such as the light brushing of hands, or training together in their usual outfits.

Zuko's shirtless state began to make Katara unable to meet his eyes, while Katara's waterbending bindings began to make Zuko require extreme focus in order to look away from her and think about his firebending drills.

She was no longer attached to Aang, and Mai only remained a friend to him, so there were no foreseeable obstacles. Yet it took them a long time to admit their feelings to themselves, and even longer to each other.

It was finally only Sokka's intervention in getting Zuko drunk at one of their Gaang reunions and pushing him out to the balcony where Katara stood in the moonlight that allowed them to get closer - a little too close in Sokka's opinion. Just because he was happy for them and the way they lit up when they were together didn't mean he had to watch them make out.

They hadn't quite expected the uproar at the announcement of their engagement. Opposition came from both the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, as well as the public and the nobles of the Fire Nation.

"We can't give up our Water Princess to the Fire Nation so soon after the war. He must have tricked her somehow," cried the Southern Water Tribe. Even Hakoda was reluctant given the trouble his daughter would have to face and fearing she had been coerced into it.

"Katara must ally with someone from our tribe to strengthen relationships after the war," said the Northern Water Tribe, still bitter at the loss of their Princess Yue.

Many of the Fire Nation public, affected by Ozai's propaganda and a century of bigotry, called her a "witch of inferior blood" who would corrupt the Fire Nation's ideals.

Even the nobles, especially those powerful ones from Ozai's time that Zuko had been unable to completely oust, offered oily congratulations with backhanded suggestions. "This must be an improvement for you, my Lady."

There were a few scattered supporters, including most of their friends and family. Even Aang, upon facing the pleading look in Katara's eyes and the evident way she began to glow with happiness when near Zuko, went so far as to publicly endorse their relationship as "an example of the new era we face, one of peace and cooperation between nations." The Earth Kingdom, although slightly jealous that they had not been able to cement their alliance with the Fire or Water Nations in a bond as strong as that of marriage, had also offered sincere congratulations. Even some in the Fire Nation, mostly those with husbands or wives from other nations whom they had met in war, spoke out for the couple.

Zuko was not blind to the fact that Katara was facing most of the censure for their union, most believing that she had tricked him into it in some way and bore the responsibility and thus deserved the criticism. He tried to help in any way he could, and Katara - his strong, beautiful Katara - rarely allowed him to glimpse the frustration and misery she probably felt constantly at the attacks facing her from every side.

Once in a while, she would come to him, and only then would she allow herself to shed a few tears wrapped in his arms. It was the only thing he could think to do and thankfully it seemed to help. She'd get up soon enough, brushing off her "moment of self-pity" and present a calm face to the world once more.

He too, found himself having to control his temper far more often, only just managing to prevent himself from attacking a courtier he found suggesting that he take Katara as a mistress, or a servant who refused to help her.

She never mentioned half the things she faced to him, but she did sometimes end up taking out her anger on him. There were a few bitter fights that ended with both of them close to tears. Somehow on reflection he was able to dismiss the anger in favor of the assurance that their relationship felt completely _right_.

A breaking point came eventually, when he was finally tired of all the insinuations about Katara, and when he had seen her red-rimmed eyes once too often. At first he had been afraid to act for fear of angering new allies, or disturbing a still fragile peace. But now, it was time to set a few plans into motion.

_**

* * *

a violent military assault on a fortified place, strong position, or the like**_

The Southern Water Tribe was mostly pacified by the assurance that Katara would visit frequently, especially given her dual role as Ambassador between the Water Tribes and Fire Nation and future Fire Lady. Along with Hakoda, once they saw Zuko and Katara with one another, they no longer worried that either of them had tricked the other.

Chief Hakoda's strongly worded message to the Northern Water Tribe, after a slight hint from Zuko, established quite firmly that the Northern sister tribe had no claim on Katara after their lack of support for the South during the war. Although the South was willing to rebuild relations, they would in no way force their Princess into a political marriage to accomplish this. Arnook, remembering the unfortunate results of his daughter's political engagement, soon led the Northerners in joining the South in sending betrothal gifts to the couple.

Zuko's treatment of the corrupt nobles was far more harsh, holding public trials against them for their crimes committed during Ozai's regime. He was gratified to find many of the public attending these trials in support of their new Fire Lord (although not their soon-to-be Fire Lady) and the hefty fines and confiscation of property soon diminished the voices of these duplicitous courtiers. The money and land were put into public funds in order to build facilities at the urging of Katara, which only drew further support. The farms built on some of these lands created jobs and brought down the prices of staple goods such as rice and cotton, creating further economic stability.

The ingrained bias of the Fire Nation public was much harder to deal with, although Katara wasn't exactly lazing around either. New orphanages, schools and hospitals sprung up around the nation under her suggestion (and also under her name, this time at Zuko's insistence), and her close involvement in the running and training of workers in these organizations caused a slight shift of public opinion in her favor.

The curriculum of schools was changed to more truly reflect the nature of the war, and dancing was made legal once more. Through her championing of prison reform to make it more humane and reduce the repeating of crimes, she even brought many former criminals to her side.

She made sure to make daily visits to markets, schools, and anywhere she could come into contact with the people. As one to genuinely spend time with them and listen to their problems, and then do all she could to solve them, her popularity increased. Sometimes she even brought Zuko with her, allowing the public to catch a glimpse of their reclusive ruler, giggle at his "handsomeness" and "adoration" for her, and create support for his reforms. She firmly believed the people only had to see Zuko to love him, and she was slowly proved right.

It wasn't to say that she had no more enemies, or that she did not face constant hostility in these efforts. Yet her able mind, as well as her undying hope - so often mocked - allowed her to face these.

Mai became an unexpected friend who schooled her in the complicated etiquette of the nation, and provided surprisingly effective ideas for both of them on the planning of their wedding or any of the other changes they were trying to bring about.

The changes might have seemed sudden, but eventually Katara and Zuko's unrelenting use of political, economic, and emotional tactics allowed their wedding day - one year after the announcement of their engagement - to be a day celebrated vicariously in all the nations.

It felt like he had won another war when, as he pulled her close after the ceremony officiated by the Avatar and the Fire Sages and saw tears that were entirely of joy (after so long) in her eyes, the cheers resounded through the capital.

The celebration after the occasion continued for days, and Toph's drunken shenanigans (she decided it was her responsibility to break down the massive statue of Ozai and form it into one of Zuko and Katara locked in a slightly explicit embrace) and Sokka's airships (allowing greater numbers of spectators to be present) became stuff of legend. The evident pride in the Fire Lord's eyes and stance, as well as his refusal to let her out of his sight, and the romantic escapades of the Lord and Lady - who were very often caught kissing in corners of corridors or deserted rooms - also became stories to be passed around.

_**

* * *

a violent outburst or outbreak of expression: a storm of applause**_

"The former Fire Lady will go down as one of the most beloved in the history of the Nation," said Zuko. The audience was unable to ignore the break in his voice or the tears streaming down his face. His stance remained firm, yet his grief was obvious and mirrored in the eyes of the crowd.

_Not her,_ he thought. _Of course it couldn't be her, whom he had only been with for such a short time. It wasn't her, with her lovely hair grown pale and limp from long illness. With her eyes closed so peacefully, it was almost as if she had been sleeping. _

_She would wake up any minute now, smile that lovely smile at him - that special smile only for him that he had known for so short a time. _

_Any moment now, Iroh would stop weeping, and the others would stop standing there with that sad, serious expression on their faces. The real her was somewhere back in the palace, in her favorite room full of books, and I'll find her soon and maybe we'll talk for a while and everything will still be the same._

_Not her._

_Not._

There was a soft squeeze on Zuko's hand, and he was reminded that he wasn't completely alone. Even though Katara had sobbed earlier as though her heart would break - both for Zuko's grief and for the mother-in-law she had already loved as a mother - she was composed now.

Almost holding the both of them up, she gripped Zuko's hand tightly and continued his words with only the slightest waver in her voice.

"Fire Mother Ursa tried her best to keep life normal in our Nation, even amidst a bloody war. She made sure the injured of the war were taken care of, and saved the life of your current Fire Lord. As a wonderful mother to both Azula and Zuko, she was instrumental in nursing Azula back to health after her return. We all mourn for her."

The crowd remained completely silent - possibly one of the greatest compliments she had ever been given. And as Katara's hand guided Zuko's to light the first lantern of mourning, the crowd followed, imitating their beloved former Fire Lady.

The storms had passed.

* * *

**Small note about the titles - Katara is the Fire Lady as Zuko's wife, if a woman were to become Fire Lord she would still have the title of Fire Lord (e.g. Azula was called Fire Lord Azula in the show's finale)**

**This is exceptionally late, but I hope you guys still enjoy!  
**


End file.
